The present invention relates to free-flowing compression molding compositions and to processes for their production and use.
Reaction mixtures of polyepoxides and polyisocyanates are attracting increasing interest as starting components for the production of high quality polyaddition plastics. Plastics with isocyanurate and oxazolidinone structures may be formed, for example, from 1,2-epoxides and a polyisocyanate using a curing catalyst. (See, e.g., German Auslegeschrift 1,115,922).
Storage-stable mixtures of reactive resins are described, for example, in EP 0,272,563 and EP 0,331,996. These disclosures are directed to storage-stable mixtures which may be used in many industrial applications to produce very high quality final products. The disclosed resins are taught to be useful as starting components for electrical insulation materials and for the production of composite materials with extremely good properties (T.sub.g 300.degree. C., flameproofing without halogen, elevated resistance to chemicals, strength, impact strength, etc.). These prior art resins are stabilized with certain alkylating agents which inhibit the reaction between epoxide groups and isocyanate groups.